A number of personal communication devices have been designed to allow subscribers of the telephone service the opportunity to be reached in the event a calling party is attempting to reach that subscriber. Portable cellular telephones, pagers and cordless telephones are such known devices.
Those who do not have access to these devices can currently receive calls at a telephone set other than their own, by providing potential callers their new telephone numbers, call forwarding their calls to a telephone set at their new location, or specifically instructing the network of their new location each time they move to a new location.
Similarly, a number of asset tracking systems have been designed to provide a user assistance in tracking material assets. One of the problems associated with the tracking of assets, is that the equipment is often moved from one room to the next as the need arises. Thus, the tracking of expensive equipment within, say, a large laboratory, can be difficult. In addition, a material asset could be removed from the secured premises without detection.
One of the problems associated with the existing locator and asset tracking systems, is that they require the site to be re-wired for installation of infrared or other sensors, which is often done at the expense of the user. Systems that are designed for locating individuals for the routing of calls, are not useable as an asset tracking system and vice versa.
Although some systems provide transmitting devices to be carried by individuals, the user has no control over its use. That is, other than leaving the transmitting device at a specific location, calls will always follow the individual. This can be annoying, especially, if the individual does not want to be disturbed at his or her new location. For example, the individual maybe in a meeting, with others, also wearing the transmitting device.
Another problem is that the ID code sent by the transmitting device is not secure and can easily be replicated.
Yet another problem associated with the use of existing systems, is when the individual is located in an area served by multiple telephone terminals. A number of operational and network oriented problems will occur, since several telephone terminals will pick up the same ID code. In addition, in some instances, the terminal picking up the strongest signal from the ID transmitting device will not necessarily be the unit closest to the individual, therefore resulting in confusion.
Systems that offer access control currently do not make use of the in-building telephone system to restrict access either into the building or to specific rooms once inside the building.
Thus a need exist for a personal communication system able to automatically locate a user for the purpose of delivering an incoming call to them, which can be used for in-building access control and which can also be used to locate assets in real-time to eliminate physical inventories and loss of valuable assets.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for providing a locator, access control and asset tracking service whereby users and material assets can be located using an in-building telephone network, while also providing intelligent network services.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for operating a personal communication and locator service within a telephone network wherein a transmitting device is provided having means to enable the user to either become automatically or manually registered with the telephone network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for operating a personal communication and locator service within a telephone network, wherein the transmitting device enables the downloading of the user's service configuration to a specific telephone set.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for operating a personal communication and locator service within a telephone network, wherein the transmitting device allows the user to activate and deactivate intelligent network services without having to make use the keypad on the telephone terminal located nearby.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for operating a personal communication and locator service within a telephone network, wherein access control is provided by making use of the transmitting device to allow the user to enter and exit a facility or room according to the entry level requirements.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for operating a personal communication and locator service within a telephone network, wherein the transmitting device is in the form of an ID badge which can either transmit an autonomous periodic RF signal to a receiving unit located at a nearby telephone terminal or transmit a different RF signal when one or more buttons are depressed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved method and apparatus for operating an asset tracking service using the in-building telephone network.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved method and apparatus for operating an asset tracking service, wherein a transmitting device is permanently secured to an asset to enable a receiving station, connected to the telephone network, to monitor the location and movement of the asset.
Another object of the present invention is to provide improved method and apparatus for operating an asset tracking service, wherein the transmitting device is provided with means for detecting the removal of the transmitting device from the asset.